War of the Ages
by BBfan4evah
Summary: Past, present, and future collide in a battle to save the entire universe. Starts out a bit slow, but I promise it gets better! Pairings: RobOC, BBOC, CyOC, and more to come. R&R! One more review and I PROMISE I'll update soon!
1. Prologue

**Yes, I am using pairings for this even though I'm not much of a pairings person. Because I'm in Australia, I haven't been able to use the Internet much because my grandparents have dial-up. They use the phone … a lot. Hope you like the story and thanks for the reviews from Kara and Vicky. **

"Daddy, why do you take things that aren't yours?" a five-year-old girl looked up at her father, Warp (yes, that Warp). He shrugged, and then continued with his plans on how to destroy the Teen Titans. He was working on forming an army of human-like robots(ok, sounds kind of cheesy until you think about it). With his technology he thought that he could easily beat them.

"Did you even hear what I said?" he shrugged again.

"That's it, I'm going to find Mom", she said, " you never listen to me. You're just too obsessed with the 'Teen Titans' because they beat you! Why can't you just learn to deal with failure!" she got up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Zala! What were you going to tell me?" Warp stood up. His wife really scared him, and about 110 years in the future, women are dominant. This is because of their high intelligence and greater ability to work together. In fact, they're pretty much the tyrants.

The girl grinned and turned around. Just like any other five-year- old girl, she knew how to control her parents. "Now I don't really feel like telling you. Goodbye and goodnight". She slammed the door. Warp didn't even seem to care. He just got back to designing the big toe of his robot. The toe was about five feet tall. Each robot was going to be about five hundred feet tall. Warp thought he had it all worked out.

That night, Zala lay in her bed thinking about how much she hated her dad. She knew absolutely nothing about the Teen Titans except that her dad hated them, so she decided to find out more. She snuck out of her room at about 12:00 A.M to go into her mom and dad's room. Zala knew the only reason her mom stayed with her dad was her. She didn't want to put so much confusion in her life. Zala, who was very advanced for her age, could read and write perfectly. She also had a huge vocabulary for a girl who was only five. She grabbed a history book labeled "People of the Past" and took it back to her room.

This book was not like the reference books today. It has a socket where you put in a plug that is attached to a keyboard. You type in what you're searching for and it says what pages it's on. But Zala didn't need to do that because of her secret "talent"; she could control anything electronic, but she didn't tell her dad this. For some reason, he hated these "talents", which he called super-powers.

Since the pages of the book were electronic, all she had to do was put her hand near it and think about what she wanted. The book turned open to the right page on its own.

_Ch. 34: The Teen Titans_

_The Teen Titans were a group of superheroes from the past. Their names were Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin and Raven. _

_Robin has recently disappeared and is feared dead; something that Starfire denies. She said in an interview that Robin loves his friends, especially her, too much to die. When asked why he hadn't come back, the vibrant and beautiful alien responded strangely: "Oh my, I do believe I have some Grinthlorb in the oven". After saying that, she flew away very quickly. A few months later, she was interviewed at the shopping mall in Jump City. She was seen buying a bottle of hair gel. When asked why she had bought it, she claimed it was for Robin when he got back. She said he loves hair gel, and that it was a welcome home present for him._

_Raven, another Titan, who's from a different dimension, mysteriously went missing at around the same time as Robin, but came back about twenty-nine years ago and hasn't talked to anyone since that time. She is currently constantly meditating in her room in the Titan's Tower._

_Beast Boy is living as a Galapagos sea turtle with his wife, Terra, who was recently turned back into a human (she somehow turned herself into stone when saving Jump City from a massive volcanic eruption). If Beast Boy turns back into a human for too long of a time, he will die. So Terra looks after him._

_Half man/half robotic Cyborg passed away about twenty-six years ago of old age. His robotic parts are located at the Jump City museum and are worth over two million dollars._

_Most of the Titans have (or had) a power that made them superheroes: _

_Robin was called the Boy Wonder for a reason; he was extremely agile and was the most skilled person in history with weaponry and kung fu. _

_Starfire, the Tamaranian princess can shoot star bolts from her eyes and has super strength._

_Beast Boy is a shape shifter; he can turn into any animal he's seen._

_Raven is telepathic and can create a black aura with her mind. She is considered the most powerful of the Titans. _

_Cyborg got super strength and many weapons from the mechanical part of him. ………_

Zala read on in the article. The more she read, the more she liked the Titans (except for Starfire, who she thought was a brainless loser), and the more she hated her dad. She formed a plan to stop him, but it would take a long time…

**Hope you liked it! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. It should be easy and hard at the same time because I have a lot of spare time, but I'm not allowed to use the Internet too much.**


	2. A Change of Plan

Hope you liked the last chapter. In the following chapters I will be using some people I know, but changing their names and making them older. If you know me then you can ask me to put you in this. PLEASE REVIEW!

_10 years later:_

"Dad, can I help you with your project?" Zala ran over to her dad.

"Uh… no", That's what Warp always said, but this time Zala was going to make a change.

"Well then, can my good friend Gwen Maserati help out?" he finally looked up.

"You mean Gwen, as in; famous video game designer, electronic teenage prodigy?" Zala nodded.

"Gwen, get over here now!" she screamed. The girl who came in was tall, smiling and beautiful. She, like Zala, didn't use anything on her hair or face. Something very uncommon one hundred twenty years in the future.

Her hair is dirty blonde and she has green eyes. She has slightly tan, smooth, clear skin. Because of her tube top and black, fake leather capris, she looks like someone from a clothing ad or from a music video.

All Warp can do is stare. "Hi", Gwen looks nervous. She says hi again, trying to see if she can get Warp out of his trance. Zala kicks him in the leg.

"Oh, right", he knows he looks like an idiot,"How are you?"

"Uh, good", Gwen is obviously unimpressed.

"Soooo, what's the plan here?"

"I was called over to help out in the construction of a giant robot"

"I'll leave you two alone to work on the robot," Zala began to walk away.

"No, why don't you stay", Gwen was obviously creeped out by Warp.

"Uhh, sure," Zala turned back.

"Where are your blueprints?"

"Huh?"

"Blue. Prints. Where are they?"

"Oh, right".

"THIS is your dad?" Gwen whispered to Zala.

"Sadly, yes".

"He scares me".

"Well, you'll just have to get over it. You know the plan."

"Yup".

"Let's get to work". Warp came back, holding the blueprints.

"Great idea", Zala walked over and grabbed the blueprints. They showed a massive robot in the shape of a human.

"This is something I haven't shown anybody yet". Warp got his fierceness back.

"If either of you tell anyone about these plans, I will send you to the past, permanently".

"Dad, but why are you attacking the Teen Titans exactly?"

"For revenge", he looked back at the last time he had his butt kicked.

"Come to my office". Warp walked toward the TV and pushed it aside to reveal a stairway.

"This way." They walked down the brightly lit stairway.

It seemed like ages before they finally got down.

Suddenly, Warp realized that this could be a trap. As soon as he showed them his plans, they may tell the rest of the world and he would get arrested. He pulled a little remote out of his pocket and closed the door. By this time Warp and his wife had a divorce, but Zala stayed with him because of her plan to save the Titans, and the world. "Until we finish with this, you're both staying down here."

"What?" "You're a criminal!" yelled Gwen.

"Yes I am, Ms. Maserati", he laughed, "and you're a car" (For those of you who don't know, a Maserati is an Italian car… it's my favorite type of car next to the original Batmobile).

Warp looked down at his watch. "It's late. We'll get an early start tomorrow then".

"Greeeaaaat, we're stuck in here for the next eighteen years". Zala just laughed.

"What is your problem? Now we can't go along with the plan!"

"Actually, this is even better".

"What the hell are you talking about!" it looked like Gwen was going mad.

"Now, we have easy access to dad's time machine".

"Right. I may have won thirty-seven awards for my video games, but I'm actually so plan oriented that if one thing goes wrong, I'm lost."

"Gwen, I've known you since Middle School. I can remember at least ten times that's happened… this year", Zala sighs. "You ready?"

"No. I'm tired".

"Too bad, because we've got a long night ahead of us" Zala grabs Gwen and they look around at Warp's office.

The place is huge. It has the highest ceiling either of them have ever seen. The whole area is massive and spacious. Now they both can see why it seemed like ages before they got down. Both the fifteen and sixteen year old were in awe. Neither of them could believe they didn't notice before. I guess they were both just really tired from walking down the stairs.

"It's either now or never", there's a dangerous glare in Zala's eyes.

"Uh, are you sure about this?" Gwen backed away nervously, but Zala grabbed her.

"No".

"Greeeaaaat, now I feel sooo much better about this". Zala grabs Gwen and drags her to Warp's time travel stuff and blueprints.

"You know, my dad was really an idiot to leave all this time travel equipment and blueprints here".

"Possibly, but personally I think you're being the idiot".

"Why?" Zala looks both angry and confused.

"Because messing around with the time stream is dangerous. You go back in the main stream and end up creating your own branch off of it. If any of these branches collide it could create utter chaos or possibly the end of the world!"

"I understand, but I have done research on the Teen Titans, and they've saved the world like a million times. This is why I brought you here. We're going to use the blueprints to find out about the robots. You know, what they do."

"Why?"

"Um, Gwen, can you keep a secret".

"Yah, why?"

"I-I've got a power".

"Er, right".

"No, really. I can control anything electric, but I have to know what the thing does, or is supposed to do. I don't know how it happened, but it's true".

"No offense or anything… but you're crazy".

Zala sighs. "Here, let me show you". She looks around for something electronic.

"Ok, which light do you want me to put out first?"

"What?"

"The lights on the wall. To prove my powers to you I'll put ones that you tell me to out and on again".

"Okaayyy, but this isn't going to work. Uh, that one" Gwen points to a random light on the wall (that's where Warp put them because his ceiling is so high). Zala puts her hand out and almost immediately the light turns off.

"I still don't believe it. There've got to be lights that they sell that do that. I say that you were just lucky that this was one of them. I know. Open the fridge"(Warp likes to take snacks while he works). Almost as soon as she says it, the fridge door opens with a wave of Zala's hand.

Gwen just stands there in awe. "Wow".

"Enough said. Lets get to work".

**Hope you liked the new chapter. I'll be coming out with a new one soon. Coming home next week!**


	3. Luck

**Hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for the review from sweetnsexy2688. Please review!**

"This is really complex, could you come here Zala", Gwen was having a lot of trouble finding out what the robots did.

"Um, sure. Just give me a second." Zala had found some kind of machine. It was like a large box with lines on the top. There was one large, straight line, going across, and a bunch of smaller, straight lines branching off at different points. She was trying to find out what it did, but was not having any success. She walked over to Gwen, who was bent over the blueprints sitting cross-legged on the stone floor.

"You're right, they are complex. You're the genius here; if you can't figure it out, I definitely can't. But maybe you can help me. Come over here." She dragged Gwen across the room to the boxlike machine. "Know what this is?" she didn't sound hopeful.

"No, but if you shut up, I may be able to find out." Gwen hadn't exactly been happy since she found out they were going to the past, but she realized it was the only way to get out of Warp's office.

"Hmm. I've seen this pattern somewhere, but I can't remember where exactly".

"Well that's no help, is it?" Gwen glared at her. They sat there for about seven minutes. Gwen was thinking about where she knew the pattern from, and Zala was chipping at the paint on the floor.

Gwen suddenly jumped up. "I know what this does. I don't remember where I saw this pattern, but I do remember what it's of".

"Really!" Zala looked up with a spark in her eyes.

"It's the time travel pattern. That thick line in the middle is the mainstream. Those lines branching off it are-"

"The paths that branched off of it" Gwen usually got really mad when Zala interrupted her, but instead she nodded and pulled Zala up.

"See that closet. I bet your dad keeps his time travel stuff in there". Before she could say anything else, the door of the closet opened on its own.

"It- it's a sign", they both laughed knowing it was only Zala opening it with her electronic powers.

Gwen was right. In the closet there were over twenty time suits, each in a different color. The closet, they found, was deeper than it looked. It was three rows deep of the equipment they needed.

"You never told me your dad owned his own clothing line." They were in awe.

"Soo, what are you waiting for? Pick a color!" Zala immediately walked over to an electric-blue-and-white one. "I like it".

Gwen spotted an orange-and-white one, "I think this color suits me, what do you think, Zala? Zala?" she looked around, but didn't see her. When she walked out of the closet, Zala was fully in uniform holding the blueprints. The color of the suit made her light blue eyes stand out. Especially with her mascara.

"Wow, you look great!"

"I thought we might need the blueprints. Oh yah, and this too." She held out "People of the Past" for Gwen to see. "I found an article on the Titans in here. I looked at it the other day. My dad highlighted the part where it said that Robin and Raven had disappeared together recently. I didn't think too much of it at the time, but I'm pretty sure he highlighted it because he's going to attack when they leave. Nobody knew where they went. It also said in the article that the Titans were invincible together, but when separated, they became beatable. And it said that Raven was the most powerful of the Titans. Proof enough, right?"

"Sure".

"Also, we'll have to make it sometime in the middle of 2004, so we can get there when Terra was a Titan. I feel so bad for Beast Boy. The one person who was actually right for him, died. I found the whole story online, and I'm going to make sure she doesn't go again." Suddenly, she got up. "Hold on. I need to do something." Zala ran over to the closet. With a wave of her hand, all the time travel suits were gone.

"Why did you do that?"

"So my dad can't follow us."

"Good point."

"Let's take everything we need and get out of here."

"We don't know how to operate these!"

"It doesn't matter, remember." Zala quickly flung out her arm and broke a light bulb."

"Let's go. You first." Zala put her hand out and sent Gwen back to 2004. Then she did the same with herself.

"Ow, my head hurts." Gwen said. "Where the hell am I anyway?" she was in the middle of a pile of suits and so was Zala. She screamed. "OH MY GOD THIS ACTUALLY WORKED! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Take it easy Gwen. Isn't this place amazing!" she looked up at the trees. "Too bad we don't have ones like these anymore."

"We don't have this many trees in one space. It's all developments. It's really kind of weird being here. And, um, sorry about my random moment of spazzing out."

"It's okay, I do that a lot."

"Really?"

"Yah. Pretty much everyone does."

"When was the last time you did it?"

"When the sixty-inch plasma moved into my room." Gwen sighed. That wasn't exactly what she meant.

"Let's transport the suits over to the Titans." Zala got up.

"How?"

"I figured out that these can fly." Gwen gulped. She had a nervous look on her face.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights, too!"

"Alright, I wont." Zala put her hands over her face. She needed someone who wasn't afraid of heights. It really helped her.

She sighed. "Looks like we'll just have to deal with it and, well, fly to Jump City. We won't need to control these or anything. I'll set them to autopilot."

"Ready?" Zala was prepared for the obvious, nervous no.

"Yah." Zala was really surprised. "I'm pretty sick of always being afraid, I'm ready for adventure, and saving the Teen Titans." She scanned Gwen's face for any kind of fear, but found determination. It made her feel a bit braver.

Zala held out her arms to her sides and everything levitated. Including Gwen and herself. They all went higher and higher. She noticed wings on the sides of the suits. They were pulled up so high that both of them shut their eyes. And suddenly, they were pulled forward so fast, that even if they tried they couldn't open their eyes.

They both felt something strange happen. They felt no wind rushing and they heard nothing, but it was too short to have stopped. Gwen opened her eyes and screamed. A glass semi-circle was placed around her head like on a space suit almost. She was really high up in the air and the ground was rushing past her. Zala kept her eyes shut.

Finally, they began to slow down. They landed right outside a giant T; obviously the center of the city. "Hmm, I wonder what that is?" Gwen looked up at the T and wondered what it was. It was really dark outside, so she wasn't sure what she was seeing.

"Welcome to Titans Tower." Zala stared up at it and smiled. "Our temporary home."

"How do you know they'll let us stay?"

"I don't."

"Basically you don't have a plan."

"Yah."

"Great." Zala walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. "Maybe this isn't the tower. Maybe it's that thing." She pointed at a random building on the mainland.

"We'll just have to try and find it, or maybe they're on a mission. This still could be it." They started to walk away when the door opened.

Both turned around to see a tall guy with half robotic parts, half human. He stared into Zala's face. "Sarasum?" He asked. They thought he was speaking some other language.

"Isn't Jump City in America?" Gwen asked Zala. She shrugged.

"Do. You. Speak. English?" Zala asked Cy.

"Yes. I do. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Just then it started to rain.

"I-" Zala started.

"Get in here. I know what it's like to get all rusty. Trust me, it is not fun. Anyways, I've got some questions for the two of you."

They walked into the large commons of the tower.

"How come you just let us in like that?"

"You look like- someone I used to know."

"Sarasum?" asked Gwen.

"Yah." Cy looked down and remembered the brave leader of the warrior people he had encountered in the past. _But with that metal armory suit thing… she looks just like Sarasum, except her hair,_ he thought to himself.

"It seems like she was really important to you. So what do you want to know?" Her voice had a fun, energy to it. Something that Sarasum's voice lacked.

"What are your names?"

"Zala."

"Gwen."

"Where did you come from?"

"One hundred twenty years from now."

"Uh, right. Why did you chose to come here at 4o'clock A.M?"

"We didn't." Gwen responded.

"We just needed to get away from my dad before he got up. We've got something we need to tell you, but I'm tired right now so we'll tell you in the morning… you know, the LATE morning. So, uh where's the guest room?"

"We don't have a guest room. If you're going to sleep here, you'll either have to stay on the couch with Terra or on BB's bunk."

"Great! When did Terra arrive?"

"Tonight, why?"

"Oh, nothing. Night!"

"Night."

"Night. Wait a sec, if she's on the couch, where am I going to sleep?"

"BB's room. Here, I'll show you where it is."

Gwen followed Cyborg until he stopped at a room and knocked on the door.

"He's not much of a morning person, but he's actually really nice most of the time."

"HE! I'm sleeping in a room with a GUY? Since when is BB a guy's name? Is he a pervert? _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no._

"Sorry, but this is the only place to sleep." She groaned.

The door opened. Gwen gasped. There was a short, completely green guy with purple and black clothing.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"This is Gwen. She'll be spending the night on your bottom bunk."

"Why?"

"She has to. If her friend wasn't sleeping on the couch, she would be there too."

Gwen walked into his room and noticed that she couldn't see the floor. It was completely covered in clothes. Finally she got to the bed and almost immediately fell asleep.


End file.
